Divergent High
by SkyTheDivergent
Summary: You average Fourtris story set in modern day high school. You know, Tris is new, Four likes her. Ect. Have fun reading it and keep an open mind because I'm sorta new to fanfic...Rated T just in case DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or any other aspect of this story. I just embellish the brilliance that has already been written. All rights go to Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic so be kind :) Leave reviews if you'd like. **

**Tris POV:**

I wake up to my alarm blaring in my ear. I groan and throw my hand at it effectively hitting the snooze. I pull my pillow over my head until it starts yelling at me to wake up again. This time I force myself to stand and walk across the room to my closet. I successfully pull the most teenagery outfit I can: black skinny jeans, silk black tank top with embroidery on the back, red high tops, and a red beanie. Go fashion! I shower and change into my clothes as quickly as I can. There's a knock on the bathroom door.

"Come on Beatrice starting another is school is hard enough without you being late!" Caleb yells at me. "Oh please I still have like, 20 minutes. Go in your own car!" I shout at him. He sighs and walks away. I quickly dry my hair and run downstairs. My mother sits at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee with more creme in it than the brew.

"Mom, you're home." I say surprised. She's always in France doing stuff that Diplomats do while my dad's practically living in D.C. They are never home so Caleb is left to watch out for me.

"Yeah my flight leaves today around four. I'll be gone by the time you get home from school. Have a nice first day and call me by next week okay?" I kiss her cheek and promise to phone her as soon as I can. I grab an apple as I walk out the door to the garage. I climb into my red Eclipse. I plug my phone into the council and blare my music as I speed down the street with all my windows down. I pull into the parking lot of the school and put it into park. I walk towards the front steps throwing my backpack over my shoulder and still gnawing on my apple. I walk into the front office to collect my new Welcoming Packet that every school has.

The woman at the desk seems a little young for a secretary and has purple streaks running through random strips of her hair. It strikes me odd that she would have tattoos and colored hair being that she works at a school. "Hi I'm Tori! She says.

"I'm uh, Tris." I say unsure.

"Great! So here's your student hand book and faction guidelines." She hands me a manila envelope.

"_Faction?" _I say as a question.

"Oh yeah we separate you into five groups for like, organizational stuff and you're in dauntless. You'll read all about it in here." She taps the package. I nod my head and walk out to find my locker. I knock into this girl and fall flat on my ass. _smooth _I tell myself.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! Let me help you!" She gathers my papers and hands them to me, then pulls me to my feet.

"It's no problem. I have no clue where I'm going anyway." I tell her, showing her the paper Tori gave me with my locker information. She squeals.

"You're right next to Zeke! He's _so _nice, you'll love him. He's seriously funny, come on!" She drags me with her towards a hallway lined with blue lockers. I throw my stuff in the one labeled 205 and tag along with the girl to her homeroom, which conveniently is mine as well. We sit in the back with a few others.

"So that's Zeke, you know your locker neighbor, then Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Will, and Four.

"Four? like, the number?" I ask.

"Yeah he's weird- oh! And I'm Christina. So what faction are you in?" She asks. Tori told me I just don't remember what...

"Uh, Daunt- Dauntless? I think that's what it's called right?"

"Sweet! You're with us!" Uriah cheers. I smile slightly. The bell rings and we all run out to our next class. Eventually I find it and drop down at an empty table. That guy, Four, sits down next to me and I'm surprised.

"Hey." I say weakly. I am so bad at talking to people.

"Hey, Tris, right?" I nod shyly. He _is _kind of weird but I don't mind it. It actually makes him cute. "Did Chris tell you about the factions yet?" He asks. I shake my head in response. "It's simple. Just wear black if you can, show up to almost all of your classes and have fun and you'll be golden." I smile at him.

"Thanks, that's helpful." Class begins and we don't speak again until lunch. I guess only dauntless have lunch with other dauntless so it's a swarm of black and laughter when I walk into the cafeteria with Christina and Marlene. I sit down next to Zeke and pick at my fries while the group talks. From what I can gather, Zeke and Shauna are a thing, and Will and Christina should be. Three girls have come over to talk to Four and he dismissed all of them right away.

"Hey man did you see the red Eclipse in the parking lot?" Uriah asks. I perk my head up and join in the conversation.

"Yeah, it's mine." I inform them.

"Sick ride."

"Thanks?" I say and continue eating.

**Tobias's POV:**

She seems pretty cool. She has an amazing car, compared to my rusty old bike anyway. She is probably the most beautiful girl to attend our school, and that's an understatement. Maybe it's just the way she doesn't care about how she looks. She hasn't tried to flirt with me or get my attention at all. Most of the girls at our school bother me every five minutes. I realize I'm staring at her and look at Uriah to start a new conversation.

"You still having that party on Friday?" I ask.

"Yeah man, are you still bringing the stereo system." I nod. "Great! And, Tris, if you want to come, it's cool."

"I'll be there." She says. Suddenly I'm extremely excited for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the nice reviews here's the next chapter I hope it's what you wanted…**

**Tris's POV:**

"Hold still!" Christina demands. I try not to move as she dabs make up onto my eyes. She insisted that she do it. Finally she pulls away and holds a mirror up to my face. It's a lot better than I thought I would look. She shrieks. "You, look, FABULOUSE!" she squeals. I roll my eyes and take out my phone to check the time.

"We better go, the party starts in ten minutes." I say to her.

"Don't you know anything? Everyone is always fashionably late by at least 20 minutes. Besides, you're not even dressed yet." I look down at my dark skinny jeans and black t-shirt and see no problem. Christina forces me to wear a black lace bra, off the shoulder circle top with sparkles covering it, and black ballet flats. I get to wear my own pants.

"You look perfect. Let's go." We get in my car and drive off to Uriah's house. She seems way to eager to be here but looks surprisingly un-amused when we walk in.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"Just looking cool." She explains. I role my eyes and follow her towards the sound booth. The rest of the group stand there, Shauna and Zeke making out on the wall like we're not even there.

"Truth or dare?" Uriah asks. A bunch of us nod and we head down to the basement to play.

"Okay," Uriah begins to explain the rules to the circle. "Someone will ask truth or dare and if you don't do it, you have to take off an item of clothing, got it?" We nod our heads in reply. "Cool, I'll go first. Christina truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Kiss the person to your right." She takes a deep breath and looks over at Will. She grabs his face and kisses him whole heartedly. After what seems like forever they depart from each other's faces and Christina examines the circle for the next victim.

"Four truth or dare?" she asks.

"Truth." He says looking unintrigued.

"Pansycake!" Uriah screams.

"No matter how hard you try that will never be a thing…anyway! Four, what is…uh, your real name!" She cheers. He shakes his head and removes his shirt. God damn he's hot.

"Marlene truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh!" She says it like he's an idiot.

"Play 7 minutes with Uri." He grins. She thinks about it a second then pulls Uriah up so they could go in the small closet behind the couch. Five minutes later we are all huddled up trying to listen to them in through the door. There's a low moan and one of them laughs. After another minute the knob begins to turn and we run back to the circle like we weren't eavesdropping.

"Tris truth or Dare?" Marlene says patting down her hair that was extremely messy from Uriah.

**Tobias's POV**

"Dare!" She says daringly.

"Kiss Four!" Mar challenges. Oh god, she's going to refuse. She won't do it. I know it. Why Marlene! I hate her so much. Tris runs up to me and kisses me aggressively. I put my hands on her hips and kiss her back. I lay on the ground not breaking contact with her. Zeke whistles behind her and she gets up. I'll have to add him to the list of people I hate too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the fantastic reviews they make me so happy! Keep posting them 3**

**Tris's POV**

After the party Christina stayed over my house. We were up talking about how badly she wanted to go out with Will and how I was supposedly in love with Four. I got tired of her babbling and turned on a movie to distract her. I fell asleep halfway through and now I'm on the floor from Christina's need to have an entire bed to herself.

"You know I could have stuck you in the guest room!" I say getting up and walking towards my closet for a change of clothes.

"Whatever, where's my phone?" She looks around the bed while I pull out my own phone to check my messages. I try to unlock the screen but it doesn't work. I flip it over in my hands and realize it's hers.

"Here, where's _my _phone?" she shrugs and I start searching my room for it. It rings on my dresser and Christina grabs it before me.

"Oooo, I wonder who it is!" She giggles waving it above my head. One of the disadvantages of being short is other people are always tall…

"Oh hey it's from Four, and he says he loves you and wants to marry you and-"

"Christina if you don't give me that right now I _will _kick your ass!" I shout. She giggles and resumes.

"Not until you admit you have a crush on Four!" She screeches.

"uhg, fine! I like Four now give me my phone." She smiles mischievously and drops the phone into my hands. I check my messages, I have three from Uriah and one from Marlene.

_Uriah- Hey baby wanna come over_

_Uriah- wait no you're not msekeb_

_Uriah- Sorry Uri's drunk don't listen to him_

_Marlene- group's going to the lake around 12 you coming?_

I delete Uriah's messages and reply to Marlene

_Me- Yeah I'll be there pick me and Chris up at my place._

_Marlene- sure thing_

"We're going to the lake at 12." I say

"Lake Michigan?"

"I assume." She nods and gets up to find her clothes. I throw a blue bikini at her and pull out my black two-piece. We get dressed in our identical bathing suits facing the opposite way of each other. I brush my hair and realize it's still straitened from last night. I apply a little bit or waterproof mascara and hand the tube to Christina.

"You dress like a unicorn threw up rainbows on you" she observes. I giggle.

"Thanks I try." I say pulling on black shorts. Yank a grey hoodie over my head and walk downstairs for breakfast.

A few hours later Christina and I run outside with our towels to meet up with everyone else. Zeke is driving his jeep and Marlene I in her small black ford. I shove Christina into the back of Marlene's car with Will and take my spot next to Four in the back of the Jeep. We sit on top of the seats and hold a bar in front of us so we don't fall off. The road throws us up when we roll over a bump. I feel Four's hand steady me on the seat when we land and tingles shoot up my sides. He goes to move his hand but I stop him.

**Tobias's POV**

"No wait, I'll fall if you let go." **If you thought of THG when you read that…you're amazing **She keeps one of her hands on mine and I silently praise myself for having reflexes that force me told hold hot girls hips.

We get to the beach and I drop my hand reluctantly. She jumps out and pulls her sweatshirt away from her body. I leave my shirt on as long as possible, self-conscious of my scars from my father's belt. Only the girls have taken off their shirts so I leave mine on like Zeke Uri and Will. Zeke throws a boom box on the sand next to our towels and runs to the water ripping off his T-shirt. _Great,_ I take mine off so I'm not the last one and jog into the water with Will.

"Hey Uri I got your text, I'll come over!" Tris yells. He laughs but I see his cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Yeah girl," He replies. She rolls her eyes and bats water at him. Soon we're all splashing each other and laughing when it gets in someone's mouth. We wade out of the water a few hours later and agree it's time to go home, fun. I get back in the jeep and hold Tris's waste and think about the horror waiting for me when I walk through the door of my house.

**I hope you guys get that he's worrying about what his father's going to do to him when he gets home. Leave some nice reviews and maybe I'll post another chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Guys! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! Leave me some more for when I wake up **

**Tris's POV**

I sit on the hood of my car waiting for someone to get to school. I left 20 minutes early by mistake and now I'm stuck here. It's not so bad, it's pretty warm outside and the breeze makes my hair tickle my arms. I hear a truck pull up next to me and I look over to see Four parking a black Ford F150 next to my own car. He leans against my hood next to me.

"Hey," He says.

"You're here early," I say casually. Truthfully, I have had a strange longing for him since we kissed at Uriah's party last week. He is quiet but I sort of like that. He's nice, considerate, thoughtful, and yeah, he's a good kisser. I realize I've been staring at him and look back towards the trees in front of us.

"Yeah I don't like being cooped up in my house all the time so, you know." He shrugs. There is something in his eyes that suggest there's more to it. I leave it anyways and change the subject.

"So what do you do here with- what are you doing?" He has turned around and has a hand on either side of me.

"Just talking, you were saying?" I shake my head and start again.

"Yeah I forgot what I was saying," I say weakly. We're so close I can't stand it. We're both silent for a second. I lean forward and our lips connect. I sneak my hand to the back of his neck and he leans closer to me. We kiss for what seems like eternity. I am trapped in some distant place only Four can take me. I hear someone clear their throat behind him. I pull away and look over Four's shoulder.

"Looks like someone's been busy." Uriah says with a stupid grin on his face. I stare down at my feet and then look back up at him. Zeke and Shauna stand not 10 feet away smiling. I smile and grab Four's hand.

"Whatch you gonna do about?" I whisper as I pass him. Zeke laughs and I walk into school dragging Four along with me. Uriah says something then everyone starts running after us. I look up at him one last time. He's got the same grin on his face as I do.

**Eek! They got together! I hope it wasn't too soon. Leave me reviews, sorry the chapter was so short it sorta had to be…**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys I got locked out of my house for an HOUR! It's so cold where I live and my fingers are numb but I'll write for you anyway :**

**Tris's POV**

Ever since Four and I kissed last week I've had tingles running up my spine. We haven't gone on any kind of official date yet, I'm not even sure we're dating. But I do feel excited every time I go to gym class. I like being taller than him when I get to the top of the cargo net the hang from the ceiling. It's my favorite adventure course. He never does any of the climbing ones which I find odd. But it's his choice I guess.

Today the gym teacher informs us that we're going to have a tournament. We will all race each other on the adventure courses (if we choose to do so) and whoever wins gets a trophy and there name on a banner to hang in the gym. Whoopee…

I sign my name at the bottom of the list and a group of kids sneer at me.

"You're so small! I bet you wouldn't make it past the first obstacle without crying." A boy with shiney brown hair stares at me waiting for a response. "Why so _stiff_?" he asks putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever." I smack his hand away and shove his shoulder as I walk past him.

"Ooooh! Check it out Peter she can really knock you off your feet." Another boy taunts.

"Hey come on Drew, it's not like I'm gonna hit a Stiff."

"Clever name," I mutter sarcastically as I walk out the gym doors. I run to my locker so I can get to my next class on time. I'll have to wait until lunch to talk to Four I guess. Christina has an empty seat next to her when I walk into my American Government class. I throw my books down on thedesk and plop down in my seat with a grunt.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing, I've just had a long day."

"Oh, well it's Friday. Wanna come over after school?" I nod as if to say 'yes' "Great! Then you'll have no problem driving me?" I roll my eyes.

"If you wanted a ride you could have just asked."

"Fine, but will you?"

"Sure. Are we doing anything this weekend?" I ask.

"Um, yeah I think Will said we were going to paintball. Sound good?"

"I've never played but I'm super pumped!" Before she could say anything more the teacher begins our class. I shrug and turn away from her. The class goes along as normal and soon the bell rings and we all sprint out the door. I throw all my books in my locker and walk to study hall. The whole time I sit there with nothing in front of me just thinking, mostly about Four. I can't wait to play paintball with him. I can't wait to sit next to him at lunch. I am so weird…

"Tris?" the teacher calls at me. I snap to attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have something productive to do?" I roll my eyes and borrow a pen and paper from the kid next to me and start doodling. _Teachers…_

At lunch I sit down at our table and don't get anything to eat- I'm not hungry. Uriah falls into the seat next to me and puts an arm around my shoulders, leaning close to me.

"What's up Tris?" he says.

"Nothing, you?"

"Just having lunch." He smiles.

"Does that require you arm squishing me like a bug?" I ask.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget you're so small." He winks. I kick him under the table and he yelps. I giggle and accidentally bump into someone who just sat next to me.

"Sorry, Four." I say.

"It's fine." He replies. I turn my body to face him and say "I'm excited for paintball Saturday."

"Yeah we do that a lot. Have you ever played?" I shake my head. "It's cool, just stings a little when you're shot. You'll get a welt but it's not a big deal." I nod my head intrigued with the game.

"Cool," I say lamely. He looks at the empty table in front of me. "You're not going to eat?' He asks.

"Uh, no I'm not really hungry. I'll eat later." He slides his fries in front of me and before I can protest He starts talking to Uriah about something. I end up having a highly intelligent conversation with Christina about the color of her nails and what she's going to paint them next. Will gets bored of us at some point and starts us on a new topic.

"So Chris, you busy tonight?" I see her suppress a smile.

"Nope, just sitting at home watching old episodes of The Following_._" She says.

"Cool wanna get some pizza?"

"Cool." She blushes. Ah, young love, so full of deep conversations. The bell rings before they can continue their love fest and I'm dragging Christina out of the cafeteria before she starts drooling. After school I help her get ready for her date.

"No that's too dressy for pizza." I say as she picks through outfits to wear.

"Fine, then you come look." I walk over to the closet and pull out a pair of skinny jeans, black combat boots, and grey tanks top and a dark green button up shirt to wear over it loosely.

"I. Love. You!" She shouts excitedly, already stripping down to change into it. I sit back down on the bed and wait for her to finish doing her makeup. When she's ready I tell her she looks nice and get my stuff so I can leave.

"Have fun on your date." I say heading towards the front door.

"I will, text Four and try to get him to take you out!" She winks.

"Shut up!" I yell back, but still thinking about her suggestion. When I get in my car I shoot him a text and drive home as fast as possible so we can have a conversation.

**Tobias's POV**

My phone buzzes and I grab it to check who texted me.

_Tris- Hey want to do something?_

I keep my cool and reply

_Yeah sure where do you wanna go?_

_Movies? That new one with the plane is out._

_Sure pick you up an hour?_

_I'll be here_

I am picking Tris up to go on a date in an hour.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter it was kinda uneventful… anyway review please!**

**Tris's POV**

I quickly change into something a little more appealing and spray myself with perfume. I straiten my hair and throw on a black zip-up hoodie, just as a final touch. I tie my sneakers and check my phone. Four will be here any second. I sit at the kitchen bar and eat some pretzels so I don't seem like a pig when I eat the popcorn. I hear a knock at the door and grab a twenty dollar bill before meeting Four at the door.

I sit in the passenger seat of his truck flipping my phone around in my hands. It starts ringing, it's my mother.

"Sorry, do you mind? It's my mom."

"Go ahead." He says courteously. I swipe the screen and goes dim signifying she can hear me.

"Hey Mom." I say.

"Hi sweet heart, where are you?"

"Um, I'm going to the movies."

"Okay, I will be home in a few hours do you need anything?"

"No, but do you mind if I break curfew?" I ask. I never obey curfew, but she will be home to punish me this time.

"Depends, who are you with?" She asks. _Crap!_

"It's just someone from school."

"And is this a _boy _someone?"

"MOM!"

"Fine, fine, go ahead be back by midnight." I thank her and hang up the phone.

"Sorry about that." I apologize.

"It's fine." He says smiling a little as we pull into the parking lot. I jump down from the car and walk into the movie theater. He doesn't let me pay for my own ticket of food. I feel bad but he doesn't seem to mind. We walk into the theater and sit down sort of towards the back.

The movie gets intense and freaks me out a little. I feel Four's arm slide across my back protectively. I lean closer to him and rest my head on his chest, feeling the armrest dig into my side. I don't mind, he's closer to me now. I look at him and back at the screen. There's only half an hour left of the film and I'm worried Four won't do anything else. The movie gets to this point when the hero finally kisses the girl who needed rescuing and now they're making out. I never really liked this part but I guess it's necessary for a good movie. I look over at Four. After a second he looks down at me and smiles. I sit up a little bit and lean my face closer to his. He kisses me softly at first and then the electricity grows. I move my hand to his cheek. His fingers tangle in my hair. A minute later the lights come on and we depart from each other.

"Did you see how it ended?" I ask him as we walk out of the theater,

"No, I was a little distracted." He jokes. Our hands are interlocked and swinging back and forth. I think the night has been perfect. Until of course I get home, and Caleb is waiting on the front step for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I wrote this on my iPod during study hall LOL, leave me some nice reviews!**  
**Tris's POV**  
"Who's your friend?" Caleb asks as I approach the front steps.  
"That's uh Four, I've told you about him before." I say bluntly.  
"And where were you and Four?" He demands.  
"We just saw a movie, no big deal." I reply, trying to push pass him.  
"What did you do in the theater?" He asks.  
"I don't know Caleb, what do you do in movie theaters?" I shove him and walk in the front door. He calls my name but I ignore him.  
"Mom I'm home!" I scream upstairs. She runs down and wraps her arms around me.  
"Hello my beautiful child how are you?!" She cheers. I roll my eyes but hug her back.  
"I'm fine Mom, how are you?"  
"I'm great! How was your date?" She says, emphasizing the word 'date'.  
"It was cool. I'm tired, talk to you tomorrow?" I say.  
"I don't know I'm going to Spain tomorrow around eight and I won't be back for 2-5 weeks. I have A LOT to pack. But don't forget to call me." She commands.  
"Oh, okay. I love you." I say quietly as I leave the room. I feel tears drip down my cheeks. I pull out my phone and text Christina.

_Me- Hey can I stay at your house tonight?_

_Christina- Yeah, sure. Why?_

_Me- I'll tell you when I get there…_

_Christina- K_

I grab some clothes and other things into my backpack and drive to her house. It takes me a while to get there. I am driving slowly since my eyes are blurry from tears. I drag my feet to the door but I don't get a chance to knock. The door swings open and before I know what's happening I'm crying into Christina's shoulder. We go up to her room and sit on the bed.

"Is this about Four?" she asks. I shake my head. "Well, did you guys go out?" she prods.

"Chris," I say warningly.

"Right, your problems. What's going on?" She asks.

"Well, you know I went out with Four," I pause a second so she can squeal and clap as if to say 'good show'. "After he brought me home Caleb got all overprotective and mad and now I do even know if he'll talk to me. But then my mom came home and was I happy cuz I would finally get to see her but she is already too busy for me and will be gone by tomorrow. I just want to see her." I sob. I realize it's not that big of a deal but I really just need to cry. That's all I want to do right now.

"Oh my god, Tris that's terrible. I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better." She wraps her arms around me and I lean my head against hers, hugging her back tightly.

"It's fine I just need someone like you right now."

"Of course."  
I wake up in Christina's bed. I hadn't realized she slept on the floor. I reach over and check my phone.

_Mom- I'm safely on my flight! Here I come Spain! _

_Four- Hey _

_Uriah- lunch?_

I throw say hi to Four and put my phone back on the nightstand. I throw a pillow at Christina and she rolls over, hitting her shoulder against the bed.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"Like ten," I reply. She sits up and her hair is sticking at all over.

"I'm going to take a shower, do whatever you want." She says like a zombie. Obviously she's not a morning person. Four texts back right away.

_Four- Are you doing lunch with everyone today?_

_Me- I guess, I sorta at Christina's so I'll leave it up to her_

_Four- How did you get to Christina's?_

_Me- I drove_

_Four- You know what I mean…_

_Me- It's a long story, I've got to go, talk to you later?_

_Four- Okay._

_Me- Okay._

**Yes I did that on purpose…**

Christina comes back twenty minutes later with a towel wrapped around her body and damp hair that sticks to her shoulders. She walks into her closet and comes back out with a lacey flower print skirt and plain top on and proceeds to do her hair.

"So Uri texted me."

"Yeah he texted me too-you better start getting ready or we'll be late- we're going to the mall around noon. We're picking up Shauna, her car's out of gas."

"Okay, I didn't bring anything appealing to wear…" I say, hoping she'll lend me something.

"Go," she says pointing to her closet, not even glancing away from her reflection in the mirror. I skip into the walk in closet and pick out a black shirt that hangs off one shoulder and throw it on over my grey tank top. I then pull on my own black ripped skinny jeans and Christina forces me to wear black eyeliner and mascara as a 'final touch.' I brush out my hair and we leave for Shauna's house.

I end up driving for some reason and we get to the mall almost 10 minutes late, but I don't think the guys mind. Christina, Shauna, and I immediately walk up to our own boyfriends and kiss them as Marlene and Uriah stand to the side awkwardly. I sit on top of the table and kick my legs back and forth as everyone debates on what we're going to do. Finally the girls outweigh the boys and we are going dress shopping…

"Tris you would look so good in this one!" Christina chirps holding a short pink dress out to me. I crinkle my nose and Uriah laughs.

"Yeah Tris, work it!" He shouts. I laugh and push the dress away.

"Fine, then try this on." She hands me a dress and shoves me into the dressing room. I change and realize what she put me in.

"Christina this is a prom dress!" I yell through the door.

"Well let's see it!" She shouts back.

"No way."

"Come _on_!"

"Fine, but only for a second." I walk out and watch Christina clap, clearly happy that I'm wearing a skinny red dress that splits along the right leg and stops at the armpits. "I look ridiculous." I state.

"No way you look amazing! Doesn't she Four," she nudges his shoulder. I glare at her.

"You look beautiful." He says staring at me. I walk back into the dressing room and tear off the dress, feeling a little like the hulk as I do this. I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder as we leave. I've never hated shopping so much. In the next store Christina insists I wear another dress, only this time it's shorter and way too tight.

"I'm done." I say shooting her a furious look. I change back into my clothes one last time and check to make sure I look okay in the mirror. I never realized how much black makes my green eyes stand out. I leave the dressing room and lean against a clothes rack with Four while the other girls try on more stupid outfits. Finally we get smoothies and sit in a circle of couches as we drink them.

"Well I don't know why you were complaining so much, you looked the best out off all of us." Marlene says.

"It's true you know." Chris agrees.

"Whatever." I say taking another sip of my smoothie.

"You underestimate yourself." Shauna adds.

"No, I just don't over estimate myself. A girl who eats food every ten seconds, sits around reading novels and comic books all day, and rides a skateboard for exercise doesn't exactly sound like prom queen." I say.

"You read comic books?" Uriah sneers. Zeke smacks him and I blush.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." I say embarrassed.

"Whatever. Still, you shouldn't think so lowly of yourself."

"Can we not talk about this right now?" I wine.

"Fine, we should probably go anyway." Christina says checking her watch. Why do they have to go all guidance counselors on me right in front of my boyfriend? They're so annoying sometimes.

**Thanks for reading 3 I sort of related the green eyes, comic book, food, reading, skateboard thing to myself as a way to keep the story interesting, Tris nerdy, and tell you guys a little bit about myself sorry if this was published late but I'm a busy girl! Hahaha bye guys **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm glad you guys like my story keep leaving me reviews!**

**Tobias's POV**

Tris has agreed to teach me how to skateboard after school today. I've done it a few times before but I never got the hang of it. She seems to be pretty good at it. I can't believe I didn't know she liked all that stuff. Yeah, it's a little nerdy, but it's cute. I wait anxiously for eighth period to be over. The teacher is droning on and on about how great blood cells are. I am more than happy when the bell rings. I through whatever books I need into my back pack and wait for Tris to come find me.

Someone runs up behind grabs my hand and drags me towards the stairs.

"Tris slow down!" I yell.

"Come _on _Four! You're so slow!" She wines.

"Fine!" I bolt in front of her and she laughs. We race all the way back to the parking lot and of course I win. Tris pants and leans against the bed of my truck. "Something wrong?"

"Nope…I'm fine…I'll meet you…at my house right?" She says betweens pants. I give her a water bottle that was in my backpack and she drinks about half it before she is okay to speak again. "Thank you."

"Okay, I'll meet you there in like ten minutes I have to get something real quick." She nods and gets in her car.

**Tris's POV**

I sit against my car rolling my skateboard back and forth in front of me. Four will be here soon to learn how to ride it. He's going to have to use the other skateboard my dad bought for Caleb but never used. Mine was originally Caleb's too, but I told my dad I wanted one so he just gave me the old one and bought my brother a brand new expensive skateboard in replacement.

I hear Four's truck behind me and I get up to meet him. I drag the skateboards along with me and hand him one when he jumps down from the cab. I see e red mark on his arm so I drop what I'm holding and grab his wrist. My fingers lightly graze over the raised red area as I wear a look of astonishment on my face.

"What happened to you?!" My hand crawls up his arm further and I realize there are more marks. His muscles tense as I touch them. He pulls his arm away and rubs it a little.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." He says quickly.

"Fine don't tell me. I pick up my skateboard and ride it to the end of the driveway. Four walks behind me. "Okay, so basically you just stand on it, put one foot straight in front, the other one in the back, and push." I say.

I help him put his feet in the right position and he starts pushing.

"Cool, so when you get enough speed you can leave both feet on and lean front and back to steer left and right. Watch." I swerve up and down the street and stop near him.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"I sorta just figured it out…" I explained. Four steps off the skateboard and I'm tall enough to reach his nose. I put my hands on his shoulders and lean onto my toes to kiss him.

**2,200 views?! I love you guys! Review this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are the sweetest people I love it when you review! Follow the story, don't be a pansycake! ;)**

**Tris's POV**

"Four?" I say. I think he stopped paying attention.

"Yeah," He says drearily.

"Forget it." I say crossing my arms. Homecoming is coming up and I'm sort of freaking out. I've never been a school long enough to go to one. This school has one specifically for juniors that is equivalent to prom and I desperately want it to go well. Four seems like he couldn't care less.

"Tris don't be mad." He says.

"I'm not mad." I dictate.

"Yes you are, you don't cross your arms and make that face when you're happy."

"Well then I'm not happy it doesn't mean I'm mad." I say in a firm voice.

"Well what other emotion is left?"

"Frustrated," I say harshly.

"That's a state of being." He says smartly, and I suppress the urge to laugh.

"Well, I am unhappy! Is that an emotion Four?!" I stomp to my car and leave him in the school parking lot.

**Tobias's POV**

I don't know what her deal is. It's just a dance, why should I be so worried about it? She puts on a dress I put on a suit and we go. What else is there? I don't want Tris unhappy. Uhg, why are girls so complicated?!

**Tris's POV**

Why doesn't he care about this? I try so hard to make him happy and make this night so important and he doesn't even care. I bet he just thinks I'm supposed to do it all, that it's _the girl's thing. _Uhg! Why do guys have to be so simple?!

I walk inside and text Christina:

_Me- omg…Four doesn't even care about Homecoming_

_Christina- ikr, Will doesn't even care what kind of limo we get_

_Me- I never make him do any other girly things and when I want him to at least pay attention when I'm talking about my FREAKING DRESS he zones out._

_Christina- Men…_

_Me- Men…_

"Who are you talking to?" Caleb asks.

"No one." I say dismissively.

"Is it _Four_?" he says his name like he's spitting out venom.

"What, do you have a problem with _Four_?" I say mocking his voice.

"No, he just seems a little insane."

"What do you mean by 'insane'?" I ask curiously.

"Just like, dangerous. You know like he's not afraid of a lot." He seems to know a lot more about my boyfriend then me.

"Where did you get that from?" I ask.

"Well you know, hanging out with that guy who climbed the side of the school, skipping class, talking back to teachers. You could get into a lot of trouble for that." I roll my eyes.

"You're such a goody-two-shoes Caleb! I'm going upstairs." I run up the stairs and her hear him yell "See he's changing you!"

What does Caleb know? We never talk. If anything I've always been this way. When we were younger we had a nanny who always taught us to do things for others and always be selfless. Caleb never had a problem with it, but I did. She always made me feel like I didn't belong in my own home. I hated her. Finally she left when I was 16 to do some mission trip in New Orleans.

I lie on my bed, take a pill for a head ache, and turn on the stereo next to me. I kick off my shoes and jeans and allow myself to sleep. After I have calmed down enough I am dragged into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I just got home from work and it was brutal. It's not a normal job where you flip burgers or something it's a lot of physical work. So I'm just going to watch criminal minds and type Review!**

**Tris's POV**

I wake up a few hours later late at night. It's around 11 o'clock. I slide my phone open to see if Four has texted me. I don't have any messages. I call him even though it's late. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hi," He answers

"Hi," I return.

"What's up?" he says tiredly.

"I'm sorry for freaking out earlier." I say quietly.

"It's okay," he says nicely. "I'm not always the easiest person to talk to anyways." I laugh.

"You're so weird." I tell him.

"Well so are you. Anyway, is there any other reason you call me in the middle of the night?" he asks.

"I guess not." I shrug, even though he can't see me.

"I'm picking you up in 20 minutes." He says firmly.

"Okay," I agree. He hangs up the phone and I get up even though I'm still pretty tired. I put on some deodorant, perfume, and earrings. I brush my hair and change my shirt. I'm lacing up my boots when I hear Four's truck. He comes up to the door and I answer it right away.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise," He says bleakly. I start walking down the front walkway next to him. He puts a hand around my hip as we walk. I feel safe in his arms.

Four makes me keep my eyes closed as we pull up to our destination. He leads me out of the car and I hear the crickets chirp. I can hear a car go by in the distance. I am allowed to open my eyes and I look around. There's a baseball field to my left. There are houses and trees surrounding us. There is a towel on the ground in front of my feet.

"What," I start. Four pulls my hand and I fall kind of gracefully to the ground and he sits down next to me. I lie back next to him and look up. There are stars speckled around sky. It's not like the ones you see in the country but it's still gorgeous.

"What do you think?" he asks.

"It's, amazing." I say to him. I stretch my arm above my head and he grabs my hand. I turn my head and kiss Four's cheek.

"Thank you," I whisper into his ear.

"You're worth it." He whispers back.

We spent the rest of the night looking for constellations and naming stars that we didn't know the actual names of. He dropped me off around 5:30 in the morning. I throw my shoes next to the door and crawl upstairs, careful not to wake Caleb. I fall into bed and get another hour or so of sleep before school.

All I have to do to get ready is change my clothes. I already have make up and perfume on from our date last night. I sit downstairs eating a bowl of cereal when Caleb comes down.

"You're up early." He observes.

"Yeah," I reply, stirring the little bits of cereal left with my spoon. I look up at him.

"So um," he glances at the door, "where did you go last night?"

"Nowhere," I say trying to sound convincing.

"Oh please, you're already completely dressed at seven o'clock and your shoes are by the door. Where did you go?"

"Fine I went to Christina's. She and Will had a fight and I went over to comfort her. I have to go." I throw my bowl in the sink and walk out the door and sit in my car. It's too early to leave, but I do anyway. I travel the 10 minute drive to school and sit in the parking lot. I rest my head against the window. My phone buzzes.

_Uriah- Hey Tris can you help me with something?_

_Me- What's up?_

_Uriah- Well I really want to ask out Marlene but I have no idea how. I would ask Christina but she would just freak out…_

_Me- Yeah, that sounds like her. Anyway, I've got an idea hang on_

_Uriah- K_

I start a group chat with Four, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, and Marlene.

_Me- Truth or dare at my house tonight? No one will be home._

_Christina- What about Caleb?_

_Me- Science Decathlon_

_Four- I'll be there_

_Uriah- Me 2_

_Marlene- Sure_

After that I stop checking the group chat and curl up in my seat. Rain hits the window outside. My phone sings Uriah's special ring tone. I pick it up to see what he said.

_Uriah- Thanks Tris _

_Me- No problem Uri ;)_

**Awww wasn't that cute? Lol leave me some Reviews and thank you to my active readers Tell me if you want me to continue writing this story, if not I can end it in the next chapter. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**5,000 views! Keep leaving me reviews **

**Tris's POV**

I wake up to Four shaking my shoulder. I turn over hitting my knee on my steering wheel. I wince and apply pressure on it.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You missed first period."

"Seriously? Damn it, Caleb's gonna kill me!" I frown and check my phone for the time. He's right second period starts in five minutes.

"Let's just skip." I wine, knowing he'll make me go to class.

"Fine," he says reluctantly.

"Really?! Let's go to my house." I say. I start the engine and drive home listening to the windshield wipers dance back and forth in front of me.

We walk inside lazily and I lead Four into the living room.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I ask, not actually waiting for a response. I pop a DVD into the DVR and wait for it to play. I lie on top of Four on the couch as it starts.

"So, you never told me your real name." I say, almost as a question.

"Do you really want to know?" He asks, sitting up a little.

"Are you going to tell me?" I ask suspiciously.

**Tobias's POV**

She wants to know my name. I knew she would at some point, I just didn't think she'd ask me so soon. If I tell her my name that's it. She'll know everything, she'll have the power to find everything. I debate in my head further until I realize Tris is staring at me, waiting for a response. I take a deep breath.

"Are you going to keep this a secret?" I ask cautiously.

"Of course," She says reassuringly.

"It's Tobias…Eaton."

"Tobias Eaton," she mutters. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Because my father is Marcus Eaton." Tris moves her body away from me as her face lights up in realization.

"He was the guy that went to trial two years ago for beating his son. Didn't my dad testify for that case?" Her words begin to sound more like thoughts.

"Yeah, needless to say Marcus won." I respond. Tris grabs my arm and pushes up my sleeve. There are small red patches from Marcus's (I refuse to name him as my father) belt. He comes home drunk half the time and that just means hell for me. Most of the time it's just whips from his belt. The worst he's ever done is hold my face to a fire place and tell me I remind him too much of my mother. He wanted my face to look different from hers and tried to burn it.

That night I ran away, but of course I had to come back. He hit me until I couldn't walk straight. Tris's voice draws me back out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry," She says sincerely, hugging me tightly. I hug her back and tell her,"It's no big deal." Although it was.

"Why do you let him do these things for you?" She cries.

"If I don't he'll just make things worse next time. I have no place to go, so I need to keep him happy."

"Live here." I do a double take. "It'll take a lot of convincing on Caleb's part but I'll make it work!" She begs.

"Tris, I can't-"

"You've endured a lot," She cuts me off. "I just want to help you." Her eyes beg me.

"Okay, but you have to get permission first. I don't need anyone else upset with me." She takes out her phone right away and begins developing a text message. "You can't send that." I tell her.

"Of course I-"

"Your mom will know we're cutting." I finish explaining.

"Oh," she says. She throws her phone next to her and snuggles up to my side. "Tobias?" she says.

"Yeah?"

"I like your name." She smiles sweetly.

"It's nice to hear it again." I smile back. We watch the last 2/3ds of the movie lying on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. She falls asleep under me and soon, I do too.

**I hope you liked this chapter. It's late at night so that's it for now. Leave me some reviews and I'm off to watch a late night Psych marathon! Teacher Workshop tomorrow so I'll have time to write a LOT**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, it's a time skip to Truth or Dare (Sorry if somebody other than Tris uses Tobias's name, I try.)**

**Tris's POV**

"Okay who's going first?" I ask.

"I will!" Zeke yells. He examines the circle and I see his eyes catch Christina a second longer than he should.

"Chris truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare," she says nonchalantly. Zeke makes a thoughtful face and says "Let Uriah do your makeup."

"God, no! Sorry Uri." She says pulling her shirt away from her body and sporting a blue undershirt. I see make a 'that's not fair' face but Christina ignores him.

"Mar truth-"

"Dare of course."

"Fine, I dare you to kiss…"

"Uriah!" I chime in. Marlene shrugs and walks over to Uriah. They kiss and I see Marlene smile a bit as they do.

"Four," she turns around, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," He says quickly.

"Ummm…let Tris sit in your lap the rest of the game." She says. It doesn't seem like that big of a deal so I move over less than a 3 inches so I'm sitting on him.

"Shauna truth or dare?"

"Truth!" She declares.

"Who was your first kiss?" He asks simply. She looks over to Zeke and then takes off her shirt, revealing a blue silk bra.

"Okay Will," she says expectantly.

"Dare." He challenges.

"Take three shots." I watch him decide whether or not he wants to do it.

"No thanks." He rips off his shirt and I see Christina resist the urge to stare.

"Uh, Tris?"

"Dare?" I say unsurely.

"Do you have a bottle somewhere?"

"Sure, hang on." I walk into the kitchen and come back with a bottle of hot sauce.

"Cool, now spin the bottle and make out with the person it lands on for 30 seconds." His eyes challenge me.

"Fine." I smile. I spin the bottle and pray it's Tobias. It lands on Uriah. _Great._

"Do I get a say in this?" He asks. Will smiles, "not really." I shut my eyes lean in close to him. Our lips lock and I keep as far away from him as possible.

"Time!" Someone yells behind us. I back away quickly and reclaim my seat on Tobias's lap. I look up and see him glaring at Uriah. I tap his chest with the back of my hand once.

"Are you jealous_ Four_?" I ask quietly. His arms tighten around my stomach.

"No," he says in an unreadable tone of voice.

"Oh it's still my turn, Uriah drink this whole bottle of hot sauce." I toss it at him.

"How did you know I was going to pick dare?" He says.

"You always do, now drink!" I command. H shrugs and tips the contents of the glass into his mouth and his eyes begin to water. "Finish it." I tell him. He chugs the rest of it down and throws the bottle on the ground.

"Okay Zeke truth or dare?" Uriah asks. Zeke backs away and raises and eyebrow.

"I don't like your dares, truth."

"Have you and Shauna done it?" He says with a devilish grin on his face. Shauna blushes, if Zeke takes off his shirt it's obviously yes, and if he answers we'll know. That's a cruel trap.

"Yes," he mutters. We all laugh for a few seconds but Zeke changes the subject quickly.

"Christina truth or dare?"

"Dare," she states between laughs.

"I dare you to let us cover you in whip cream."

"No! The maid will have to clean that up and she's not going to be happy." They all look at me. "What? Who else do you think does the dishes and buys the groceries?"

"That makes a lot more sense!" Christina concludes. "Anyway, don't want your maid angry." She takes off her shirt. I see she's wearing a blue polka dot bra rimmed with lace.

"Tris truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm done with dares for a while." Christina thinks a second.

"Do you know Four's real name?" she asks as if it was a usual question.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Marlene, you haven't gone in a while."

"Dare," she replies.

"I dare you to go on a date with Uriah."

"Fine," she smirks. "You're taking me rock climbing on Saturday." She informs him.

"Cool," Uriah agrees smoothly.

"Tris truth or Dare, never mind I know the answer its truth. What's Four's real name?" I glance up at him. I feel his muscles tighten. I scoot away from him a little so I can take my shirt off.

"Four truth or dare?" I ask, leaning back so I can see him.

"Dare," he decides. I think for a second.

"Ummm…I dare you to, call my brother."

"And say what?"

"I don't know just make him upset. It should be easy, he already hates you." I explain.

"Fine," he says. I put Celeb's number into his phone so that the caller ID comes up as restricted. Tobias clicks the speaker phone button so we can all hear. He picks up on the last ring. The conversation goes as follows:

Caleb: Hello?

Tobias: Hey Caleb, It's Four, I've got some pretty bad news…

Caleb: How did you get my number?

Tobias: That's not important.

Caleb: So what's the bad news?

Tobias: Uh…Tris...should probably tell you.

He shoves the phone towards me and I push it back to him. Uriah whispers something in his ear then yells "Oh no, she's puking again!

Caleb: Wait, why is Tris throwing up?

Tobias: Because she's pregnant.

Me: Four!

Tobias: What? He had to find out at some point.

Caleb: I'm going to murder you!

Me: I'm not pregnant!

Tobias: Then who were you going to name Emily?

Me: No one! If I was going to have a child I would name her something better than _Emily._

Marlene: I have a cousin named Emily.

Caleb: Who's Emily?

Me: Not helping Mar

I take the phone and turn it off speaker.

"Caleb, forget everything Four told you it was a joke. I'll call you later." I hang up the phone and turn around. Everyone is on the floor laughing. I glare at Tobias.

"What was that!" I scream.

"Don't blame me, it was Uri's idea." He points. I pull my shirt on still angry.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm done. Let yourselves out." I say harshly, running up the stairs to my bedroom.

**Tobias's POV**

After Tris runs up stairs I feel guilty. I stop laughing and put my own shirt on. I yell at everyone to get out and I go up stairs. I knock before going into Tris's bedroom. She's lying with her back to me.

"What do you want?" She says still facing away.

"Are you mad at me?" I say leaning against the wall. She turns over.

"Why would you laugh at me?"

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at Caleb."

"Right, because he was freaking out because you told him I was pregnant!" I yell at him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it." I apologize and sit next to her. "Are you still mad?" she reaches up and kisses me lightly.

"Yes, but I'll get back at you." She smiles then ads, "You just won't know when." I laugh and kiss her cheek. She leans her head on my chest and I pull her close to me.

**Whoo, long chapter! Leave me some reviews What does Tris do to Tobias? Will he live at Tris's house? Wait until the next chapter to find out ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So I have a question before I start… Is being a 14 year old girl that's bald a turn off? My grandpa has cancer and his next treatment will make him go bald. I'm thinking of shaving my own head with him, thoughts?**

**Tris's POV**

My mom will be home in an hour. She doesn't know I'm about to ask her to let my boyfriend move in with us because the 'innocent' person in her husband's court case is actually guilty. I pace back in forth in front of thee window as Tobias sits on the couch.

"You're anxious." He informs me.

"What?" I turn to him.

"You're anxious. You're walking back and forth, playing with your fingernails and you have dark circles under your eyes which means you didn't sleep last night. You're worried your mother won't let me stay." Tobias sits up and I plop down next to him. I burry my head in my hands.

"Sorry, it's just, my mom knows about the whole trial and she sees it the way my father does. It's not going to be easy convincing her."

"Then don't tell her my real name." He says like it's so obvious.

"My mom's not like that. She won't let some man named after a number who also happens to be my boyfriend live down the hall from me. She's going to need to know _everything_." I explain to him.

"It'll be fine." He assures me. I lean into him.

"Thank you." I say. My mom walks in half an hour later.

"Beatrice I'm home!" My mother announces when she walks in.

"_Tris _is in here!" I yell at her. She walks in tanner than she usually is. "How was Spain?" I ask.

"It was great. Who is this?" She asks, referring to Tobias.

"This is uh,"

"My name is Tobias." He answers.

"Ah Tobias, I knew a boy named Tobias once. Well it's nice to meet you."

"Well we have met before but, it's nice to see you again."

"Tris, care to explain why, Tobias, is here?" My mother asks me. I take a deep breath and begin explaining.

"Well, I met him at school and after a few weeks we started dating. One day we were hanging out and we ended up talking about his father. You remember the Marcus Eaton case." She nods. "Well, it turns out Dad was wrong. The state lost the case, so Tobias was stuck in the house with Marcus."

"Is there a point to this story?" My mother asks, sitting down in a chair across from us.

"Well, I want you to let Tobias move into one of the guest rooms."

"Tris, I don't know about this. Having your _boyfriend _move in doesn't seem like a good idea. You can't just spring this on me."

"But Mom, he can't stay in that house with Marcus!"

"Tris, it's fine. I'll go home, and let your mother think, okay?" I nod he stands up and shakes my mom's hand. I walk him to the door.

"Come back first thing tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Sure." He agrees. I give him a quick goodbye kiss and walk into the kitchen were my mom has migrated to.

"So, what do you think?" I say to her.

"Tris you've given me 30 seconds to think. It's not an overnight decision, plus, your father is positive Marcus is fine. He's not beating Tobias. Maybe he just got a little rough sometimes and Tobias to it the wrong way."

"Mom, do you really think someone like Tobias can misinterpret 'rough?'"I say, referring to his muscular figure.

"Give me a few days okay?" She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine," I say reluctantly. I walk upstairs to my room and play some music. I slowly drift off to sleep, the hours I spent worrying about my mother and boyfriend finally catching up to me.

I wake up around seven in the morning and walk downstairs. I'm sitting at the table eating cereal when someone knocks at the door.  
"Who the hell knocks on someone's door at seven on a Sunday?" I mutter as I open the door. "Tobias?"

"Hey, you did say first thing in the morning right?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd be here this early."" I say as he walks in I notice he has his hood on.

"Sorry, I don't normally get a wakeup call on Sundays." He says. I come closer to him for a kiss but he backs away.

"What's wrong I ask." I step forward and remove his hood. A giant red mark sits on the left side of his face and I terrified look remains in his eyes. "Marcus," I whisper.

**Cliffhanger...Duh, Duh, DUHHHH Anyway... leave me some reviews! And let me know if you guys like it when I quote other books, I'll do it more :) Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm loving your reviews! How about we make this interesting…I'll put a book quote in every chapter and you guys can comment where it's from. It's like a game…**

**Tris's POV**

I kneel down in front of Tobias and pat a wet cloth across his face. He has a red and purple slash running from his cheekbone to his chin. Part of it is split open near the center. He winces and turns away.

"Sorry," I say worriedly.

"It's fine." He assures me. I run fingers along the cut lightly. "What did he do to you?"

"I don't know, I had gotten up and I was eating breakfast downstairs. Then Marcus came in all mad about me taking all his food and never giving anything back to hi or something like that, I don't really remember."

"Why were you up so early?"

"I had to do something for Zeke yesterday morning and I forgot to turn off my alarm." I decide not to ask what he was doing for Zeke. I hear feet creek down the stairs and I see my mother round the corner into the room.

"Oh, uh, hi Tobias. You're here early." She says. He looks up to face her and she gasps in horror. "What happened to you?!" She exclaims, going into mother-mode and touching every part of his face but the wound to fully examine it. "What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"It was his dad. Mom you've got to let him stay with us." I beg.

"Tris don't push your mother she said she needed to think about it." Tobias mutters to me.

"No actually, if we find some appropriate rules, I may allow this." I stare at her in shock. After a few seconds I realize what she said and I snap to attention.

"Mom, I love you!" I say wrapping my arms around her neck. A few hours later she comes back with a list of rules for us.

"Okay, so I don't think you're going to have a problem with these. So first you two have to leave the door open if you are both in the same room together. Caleb has the right to check in on you at anytime. You must call or text me every other day. If you two go out you must tell Caleb where you are and make sure to tell him when you get home." She pauses. "So Tobias you'll stay in a room on the first floor. It's in the other wing but I'm sure you can manage. I know you already have a truck, but the cars are free to use. We have a maid who comes in to clean and keep up the house. So don't worry about running errands or anything of that matter. Do you have any questions?" She finishes.

"Do I have a curfew?"

"Well, Tris is supposed be home by 10 on school nights and 11 on the weekends. That'll be the same for you." She answers. "Anything else?"

"Um yeah, can you please call me Four? I don't like using my real name." Tobias says.

"Sure is that it?"

"I think so." He says thoughtfully.

"Then, go grab your stuff and start moving in, I guess." I grab his hand and run down the hallway to the guest room my mother assigned him. I fall onto the foot of the bed and Tobias lies down across from me. I still have a huge smile on my face.

"You look happy." He infers.

"Of course I'm happy. Are you disappointed?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

"No not at all. I am quite," he lightly kisses my lips, "happy." He finishes. I put my hand on his cheek and continue our make out session. I hear someone clear their throat and I look up.

"Hi Caleb, what are you doing over here? You never come in this wing." I say awkwardly.

"Mom told me you were over here showing Four his new room?" He says fetching for an explanation.

"Yeah, some things didn't work out with Marcus, so he's staying here for a while." I tell him. Caleb groans but doesn't say anything. Instead he just walks down the hall and leaves us alone. "We should probably get your stuff from Marcus's house." I tell him.

"Okay." He says blankly.

We pull into the driveway and walk up the sidewalk to Tobias's old home. He leads me up the stairs to his bedroom. He grabs some things while I look around.

"Who's this?" I ask picking up a picture of a tall, lean woman.

"That's my mom." He says dismissively. He slings a bag over his shoulder and leaves a glass blue sculpture on the dresser.

"My dad hates self indulgence, including art," He explains.

"You're not going to take that picture?" I ask.

"No, you don't forget the face of the person who was your last hope." Tobias says bitterly. We walk downstairs and I hear a door close. Tobias stops and pushes me to the floor.

"TOBIAS!" I hear Marcus yell.

"He's not supposed to be home."

"Where are you?!" I hear heavy footsteps lodge through the house. I see a hand on the banister and Marcus spots us sitting there. "What are you doing? And why did you bring her here?" he screams.

"This is Tris. We're leaving don't worry." Tobias says cautiously.

"Get down here." He demands. Tobias squeezes my foot and I know he wants me to stay where I am. I watch as my boyfriend walks down each step slowly, like approaching a dying animal. I see Marcus fidget with his belt and start to unhook it from his pants. I see Tobias stiffen and I know he understands what's about to happen. I know what he wants me to do, but I have other things in mind.

"I told you to stay out of the house until 3:00 p.m. Do you know what time it is?" Tobias shakes his head. "I have plans, Tobias. I do things and I don't need _you _getting in my way. There are rules you need to follow or you won't be getting anywhere in this world." He acts in a way I've never seen before. One second he seems to hate Tobias, and the next he cares _too _much about him.

"I told you not to bring people here!" He barks, gesturing to me. I see the belt contract in Marcus's hand as he becomes angrier. Unfortunately there is no way out of this situation without one of getting hurt, and I'm not letting that be Tobias.

"I love you son, and I only give you what you deserve." He raises the belt above his head and lets it fly.

"No!" I shout. I run down the stairs and throw my hands over my head. The belt wraps around my arm and I yelp. I am left with a red stinging mark.

"Tris!" Tobias yells running to my side as I examine myself. "You son of bitch!" Tobias screams at Marcus. I rarely hear him swear. Tobias swings at him and Marcus falls to the ground. I am pulled out the door and to Tobias's truck. He speeds off to my house and I see his chest rising and falling quickly.

"Tobias calm down," I say, grabbing his hand. "He's gone okay, no more." We pull into my driveway and he turns off the engine. I move as close to him as I can, even though the center counsel is separating us. He looks away, staring out the window.

"Tobias?"

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to do that for me, do you realize how dangerous that was?" He seems calmer than he should be. It's like his tone doesn't match his words.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you. Not anymore. I chose to do that."

"But why would you put yourself in danger like that?" He demands.

"Because, I love you." I realize.

"I love you too."

**Okay guys, comment the quote and it's book! I hope you liked this chapter I stayed up late to finish it cuz I couldn't sleep hahaha! Bye guys 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm super stressed out You see, I'm the star of the musical and we open NEXT WEEK and I'm doing awful! Worse than that, I have a project, research paper, and three pages of math homework due and none of it is done! UHGGGGGGGG**

**Anyway, don't be mad if posts are spaced out, I am a very busy girl!**

**Tris's POV**

I don't have to go to school today. I spent most of the night talking to various policemen and retelling what happened at Marcus's house multiple times to everyone from my mother, to a sketch artist (even though they know exactly who Marcus is and where he lives for that matter.) My mom decided taking a day off from school would be a good idea, and in fact very needed. I roll over and look at my clock, 11. It's a little too late to be waking up but whatever. I walk downstairs and see my mother cooking-wait, she's cooking?

"Hey Mom, watch ya making?" I ask unsurely.

"Just some waffles, you hungry?"

"Um yeah, so you made them?"

"Of course! I can cook, I just don't usually do it." She says, handing me a plate with a perfectly symmetrical waffle sitting on it. I take a deep whiff of it, it smells amazing. It tastes even better. Tobias walks in as I begin my second piece.

"That smells good," he says, kissing my cheek and sitting down next to me. I smile at him with my mouth almost full.

"Want one?" my mother asks.

"Sure, thanks Ms. Prior." He says politely.

"Please, if you're going to be living with us you might as well call me Natalie." She says, placing a plate in front of Tobias. He grabs a fork and starts eating. I throw my plate in the sink and sit on the counter.

"So Mom, how long are you here for?" I ask.

"Um, about a week or so. I'll be leaving for Boston to meet with the senator, and then It's off to France again. Why?"

"No reason I just-" I stop mid sentence. The door to the garage has just opens. I peer over and watch as the person walks in.

"Dad?"

**Short chapter… Like I said I have a lot to do and I have to take a shower for my photo shoot tomorrow. I'll post more when I get out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay this chapter should have a quote in it keep an eye out ;)**

**Tris's POV**

"Dad?" I say astonished.

"Hey sweet heart!" I run up and wrap my arms around him. He drops his bag and twirls me around. I laugh as he sets me down. I never see my dad, and yet we're still close somehow.

"When did you get here?" I ask excitedly.

"Just now. I'd love to tell you all about the president and how great he is at basketball, but first, why aren't you in school?"

"Oh well I'll tell you about that later, It's really not important right now."

"Gotcha, how about I take a shower and you can tell me at the ice rink?"

"Great! I say. He turns towards my mother and gives her a hug. He is about to walk out the door when he spots Tobias.

"Who is this?"

"It's just my boyfriend, Four." I inform him.

"Now Tris, I thought we agreed, no dating until you're married."

"Go Dad!" I say laughing and pushing him through the door.

"So that was your dad, the super professional businessman from D.C.?" Tobias asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's actually really cool. I think he's a really genius 12 year old in a grown man's body. Anyway, I'm going to go get ready for skating, are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

"Hang on, you ice skate?"

"Yeah I used to take lessons when I was younger. I got really good too, but when I was about 11 my dad got that government job and we started moving and…Any way, answer my question!"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I was going to do something with Zeke later anyway. See you soon?"

"Yeah," I give him a quick kiss and run upstairs to go change. A few minutes later I'm sitting in the living room flipping through channels as I wait for my dad.

"Hey I'm leaving soon." Tobias says from the door way.

"Come, let us enjoy the best thing America has to offer us, Honey Boo-Boo reality show reruns." I say swing my arms in the air. He grins and takes the remote from me.

"Hey! I wanna see that!" I say.

"The lady doth protest too much methinks." He says. **I know I used that wrong, I'm just using the modern meaning to my advantage ;) ** I roll my eyes and watch Tobias change the channel to a movie half way over with.

"I'm only going to be here for another half an hour and the movie is like half way though."  
I tell him.

"So?

"Men…" I mutter.

"Fine," He changes it to a football game and I become instantly intrigued. Tobias and I end up screaming at the TV every time a player screws up and cheering whenever our favored team makes a touchdown. My dad walks in and laughs.

"Having fun?"

"Hey ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah I'll see you later Four?" my dad says.

"Um yeah, I have to go anyway, I have to leave to meet Zeke in," He checks his watch, "20 minutes ago." I giggle and give him a hug goodbye.

My dad and I circle the rink over and over not doing anything like a child putting blocks into holes. I finally begin doing some small jumps and spins like loops, flips, Lutz and attitudes. I move on to more complicated things like waltz jump side toe hop waltz jump and catch foots. I impress most of the people around me.

Later we walk to a café in rink and sit there eating fries.

"So tell me about Four." He says, faintly sounding like Christina.

"Well there's not much you don't already know about him."

"Really?"

"Yeah well, his actual name happens to be Tobias." My dad chokes on his fry for a second.

"Tobias Eaton?" I nod my head slowly. "Huh, well he's a good kid."

"Right, um that's not it." I say. I think to myself for a second. Is it better for mom to tell him about this? Well, I guess there's no turning back now.

"He is living with us for a while, since Marcus is in jail."

"For what?!" He asks furiously.

"Beating Tobias…"

"This is an outrage, let me call my lawyer I'll have him out in no time."

"Dad, no. Listen, you were wrong. Marcus is an evil man. He is a completely different person when he walks into his home. I wouldn't believe it either, but then I saw that marks on Tobias's arms and back and Marcus did this-" I pull down my sleeve to reveal the red stripe left from Marcus's belt.

He takes my arm and moves it in between his hands.

"So your mother knows about this?"

"Yeah, that's kind of why I wasn't in school today. It was only a half day though, I can make it up real easily."

"I'm not worried about that. I just want to make sure you're safe. Now did you have a doctor check this out?"

"Dad it's just a belt whip, the medic said I'd be fine. I'm more worried about Tobias." I start blanking out on the conversation.

"Come on let's go home." We stand up and begin to make our way to the car.

**So there were two quotes berried in there. Re-type them and tell me where they're from in the comments! thanks for everything guys! Leave me some reviews on what you think too! BYE 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so the quote in chapter 14 was "You never forgot the face of someone who was your last hope," From THG and there were 2 in my last chapter. The first was "The lady doth protest too much methinks," which is from Hamlet and "like a child putting wooden blocks in a whole," from TFIOS. Watch out for the next quote:**

**Tris's POV**

My alarm beeps, cutting through the silence of my bedroom. I pound on the top hoping to hit the button that turns it off. I sit up, but quickly lie back down. I hear it again a few minutes later and get up to get ready for school. I put on plain black skinny jeans and a whit tank top. I throw a flowy grey shirt on and a small amount of makeup. I walk downstairs and see I'm the only one up. I eat a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table while I wait for Tobias.

"Hey," he walks in.

"Hey," I reply, in a smaller, lighter tone.

**(Small note I hit 10,000 views, AHH!)**

I throw my empty bowl in the sink and Tobias starts eating cold pizza from the fridge. I roll my eyes and pack up my bag. I grab my keys from the hook and turn to Tobias. "Are you coming with me or are you going to drive yourself?" I ask.

"I'll come with you." He says, throwing his used napkin in the trash and picking up his bag from the floor. I get into the driver's side of the car and Tobias gets in next to me. We drive to school and walk in together to find Uriah pushing Marlene against a locker, and they're connected by the lips. I guess my plan worked.

"Get a room." Tobias comments, but they're too involved to notice us. We continue walking to my locker. I throw my bag in and take out my books for the next two classes. Tobias has to go to his own locker so he isn't late for home room. We depart and I start walking towards my homeroom. I sit with Christina, in the back. Zeke, Shauna, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Tobias aren't here yet, but I don't expect Uriah and Marlene to show up. Less than five minutes later Will and Tobias walk in talking.

"Look I'm just saying, if I were him I would just get her some flowers and chocolate and tell her I was wrong." Will nods in agreement. He sits down next to me and I lean against him, still facing Christina.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Zeke and Shauna are fighting because he said that Shauna's little sister Lynn was a freak and she should be locked up in a cage with a monkey."

"In my defense, she _is_ really weird." Zeke says walking in. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah well you can't say things like that about your girlfriend's family." I bud in.

"Well then why does Four talk about Caleb all the time without getting in trouble?" Zeke asks mischievously. I glare at Tobias and raise my eyebrows.

"I don't say bad things about him." I sit up and turn so I can see him better. "In my defense, he hates me." I cross my arms and stare straight ahead. No matter what Tobias does I refuse any attempts he makes to make me talk to him.

I hear Tobias walk in through the door and I try to ignore him. I made him get somebody else to take him home since I was his ride this morning. I still don't feel like talking to him.

"Tris," He calls. _Ignore him! _I tell myself. He walks in with a small brown teddy bear. He roles onto the couch so we're lying parallel to each other. I Sit up and move down towards his feet. "Tris, come on. Why would you talk about my brother?" I ask.

"Because I'm a big stupid idiot." He says.

"Yeah, but why Tobias? He's my brother! You can't go around saying shit about him!"

"I don't Tris, I was at Zeke's house one night. We were drinking and I Zeke started talking about how annoying Uriah is and we sort of just got on the topic. It was one night."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"Do you forgive me?" He pleads.

"Whatever." I reply. I allow Tobias to hug me and I take the bear in my hands. It's pretty cute. I kiss Tobias on the cheek and walk upstairs to my room.

I open my laptop and check my e-mail. One from my mother catches my attention.

_Dear Tris,_

_This is not easy to say, and I didn't want to tell you this in a phone call so I wrote it out. I got a call from the DA's office. They're dropping the case against Marcus and he'll be back in his own home by the time you finish reading this. Of course, that's not the only reason I sent this to you. Marcus is insisting Tobias move back in with him. I tried everything I could but Tobias will be moving back into Marcus's house tomorrow. I'm sorry sweetie. Call me when you can._

_Love, Mom._

I lean back and shut the laptop. I have to take a second to breath in what just happened. Does Tobias know?


	18. Chapter 18

**Small note…I forgot to put a quote in the last chapter, unless you find one. But I don't think there was. I'll try to put one in this chapter (Yell at me if I don't)**

I wake up in the morning and I'm blanketed by the cold. I take a quick shower and pull on some jeans and a grey shirt. It's simple but I don't feel very inspired to pick out a spectacular outfit. I walk down the stairs slowly and sit at the table. My dad walks in and runs his hand over my head so my hair flips the wrong way. Caleb plops down across from me. He eats some oatmeal and toast, peeling the crust off before he even considers taking a bite. I sit there expressionless as my father sips his coffee and reads the paper.

After a few minutes my father announces he's going to work at his offices in Chicago and will be home around 5:00. Caleb gets up to leave with him so he can go to some early study group. I sit at the kitchen table alone with a glass of water in front of me.

"You okay?" I look up.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look kind of- Oh God, you know." I stay silent. "Tris, I don't know what to say." I gulp down the rest of my water and put the glass in the sink. "It's going to be fine. I can handle Marcus."

"Tobias it's not safe, you have to stay." I feel my eyes fill up with tears.

"I can't. It will make a whole mess for your family and me. It's easier for everyone if I just suck it up and go home." I feel a tear wiggle down my cheek. He wipes it away and hugs me. His hands tangle in my hair and it only takes his forearm to stretch his hand across my entire back.

"I don't want you to go." I plead.

"It's too late. I packed my things, after school I'm going home, to Marcus's house." I hug him for a while longer. I don't want to go anywhere. Somehow our hands find each others. I lift my head up and he bends down far enough so our lips meet. Suddenly reality slips away, like water falls out of your hands when you try to hold it. I forget about everything. I'm over the moon.

I come back to earth at some point and realize we're going to be late for school. "Come on let's go!" I yell at Tobias grabbing my bag. I jump into my car and he slides in next to me. I speed to school and re run inside just as the bell rings.

**Tobias's POV**

I sit at the lunch table with Tris under my arm. She seems mellow. I pop a French fry in my mouth and watch Zeke and Uriah sit down, bickering about something.

"Well what did you expect to happen?" Zeke asks.

"Well, I didn't think it would blow up." Uriah mutters.

"What did you do?" Tris asks.

"I blew up Zeke's cell phone." Uriah explains.

"How?" I ask.

"I put it in the microwave." Uriah says quietly to the table.

"Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe." Tris mutters. I laugh as Shauna sits next to me. She and Zeke must still be fighting. I see Him notice her and he moves over to her. I watch as he pulls a box out of his pocket, apologize to her, and reveal her new silver angel necklace. She smiles and gives him a kiss. Girls are so easy.

**Okay there's a quote in there! To give you a little hint it was said by Albert Einstein. I hope you liked this chapter ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Erm Mer Gurd! (OMG!) I just did my first performance and I'm still shaking! Let me rephrase that… I just performed this role for the first time ever (which happens to be the lead in the musical) and a bunch of popular guys were there to watch their little sisters and COMPLIMENTED ME! Guys im over the moon, and still a little nervous… Anyway enjoy the chapter**

**Tobias's POV**

I grab the last box and shove it into the back of my truck. Tris is still pleading with me to stay. But I can't. It'll just mean more havoc for her and her family, and I don't want that for them. I'll just have to take the belt whips for now. I know there are a lot more to come since I left him in a cell to rot.

"Tris I have to go. We'll see each other tomorrow." I remind her. She doesn't let go of my hand.

"But I don't want you to go back there! Please stay one more night." She begs. I pull my hand away and get in the cab of the truck.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say sternly. I see her wipe away tears from her eyes in my rear view mirror as I drive away. I know she's upset with me, but this is for her own good. Sometimes we must choose between things that are right, and that are easy. This definitely isn't easy.

I pull into the driveway and walk in with the three boxes stacked in my hand and my backpack over my shoulder. I push the door knob with my elbow. Marcus stands there waiting for me.

**Tris's POV**

I can't believe he left. He knows what's going to happen but he left anyway. I walk back inside and run

up to my room. I burry myself in blankets and cry. I can't help it. I just have to cry. I consider texting Christina but how could I tell her why I'm crying without revealing Tobias's secret. I attempt to anyway.

_Me- Me and Four got in a fight._

_Christina- What about? _

_Me- can't say_

_Christina- are you pregnant?_

_Me- NO!_

_Christina okay, I'll be over in a few with movies and ice cream_

Sure enough 15 minutes later she is on my doorstep with junk food and about a dozen comedies starring

Adam Sandler and Ben Stiller. We laugh and cry, or I do anyway. Christina sort of chuckles and whimpers

a little during the emotional parts. I end up eating an entire pint of ice cream, which is a lot for me. I can barely finish a sandwich. I throw a bunch of blankets off my legs and turn off the TV screen.

"Feel better?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, I think I do." I respond.

"Good, cuz I have to go." I raise my eyebrows. "Basketball practice." She explains. I nod my head in response.

"Thanks for coming." I say softly into her ear as we hug.

"No problem." She says into my curly blonde hair. I wave to her as she walks to her car. Leave it to Christina to make me feel better when she doesn't even know why I'm upset. I walk up stairs and pick up my phone. I dial two and hit the call button. After three rings the other line goes silent. Then I hear a "Hello?"

"Hi," I say into my phone.

"What's up?" Tobias says tiredly.

"I'm sorry I overreacted earlier. I shouldn't have tried to change the decision you had the right to make." I say quickly.

"Its fine Tris, you can be angry. I would be too."

"It's hard to be mad at you when you're so understanding." He laughs into the phone speaker.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later though right?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"Bye," he says awkwardly.

"Bye," I reply all giggly.

**There you go! So there is In fact a quote in there and I am really tired so you're just going to have to live with this small chapter. Sorry! Love you all! Keep leaving me such lovely reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AHHHHH I just did my second performance as lead and it was amazing! My friend Kelly brought me roses, my grandfather brought me daffodils, and he even rested all day so he could come! He's a WWII veteran of the navy and he's battling cancer so it took a lot for him to get there and I feel so special! Even one of my (dedicated) followers is going to be at my performance tomorrow ! Enjoy this chapter…**

**Tris's POV**

I sit in a chair in Christina's bedroom as she straightens my hair. She made me sleep over last night so she can make me look good. Today the student council is doing this 'Love Your Neighbor' balloon thing and by the end of the day you're given a balloon from whoever has a dollar and thinks you should have an annoying balloon to carry around all the time. We have to get our 'orders' in by ten o'clock so everyone gets their balloons.

I don't really like the idea of carrying an attention grabber with me all day, but I know Tobias plans on getting me one. Whatever. I watch the mirror reflect her applying some make up to my face. My eyes water as she blackens my waterline with eyeliner and puts peach colored eye shadow on my lids.  
"There!" She exclaims triumphantly. "You look absolutely perfect!"

"Thanks?" I say unsurely. I stare at myself and feel good about the way I look. Christina starts working on herself while I sit on her bed.

"So why do we have to look extra good if we already have boyfriends?" I ask curiously.

"The better you look the more balloons they'll want to buy for us." She says.

"Oh," I say kind of understanding. She finishes her makeup and we walk out to my car. Ten minutes later I pull into the parking lot at school. We walk up to Uriah and Shauna. Tobias isn't here yet and I'm a little worried.

"Hey, is any one home?" Uriah says to me snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?" He shakes his head and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Forget it, let's get to homeroom before I get _another _detention for being late." I laugh and we walk inside. Uriah takes his heavy arm off of me when we have to split to get our lockers. Tobias is standing at Zeke's locker as he grabs books out for first block.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

"No where don't worry." Tobias answers. I roll my eyes and grab a bunch of books so I can go sit down. A few of my books fall to the ground as I throw them on the tables we use instead of desks. The boy next to me kneels down and picks them up for me.

"Thanks," I say appreciatively. He smiles at me.

"You're welcome." He replies sincerely. I open my notebook and start to doodle random flowers and dinosaurs. By the time Tobias sits next to me my page is filled with weird monsters, favorite words, and abstract lines.

The bell rings before I can start a conversation so Tobias and I depart to go to our own classes. I sit down next to Uriah and open a book from the top of my pile.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks. I look up.

"What?" I ask.

"You're reading, and it's not for an assignment."

"Yeah so?" I say quickly, anxious to continue reading

"So, it's weird. Why would you bother?" He says obnoxiously.

"Dude, they're like, better than humans. I mean, books are the ultimate Dumpees: put them down and they'll wait for you forever; pay attention to them and they always love you back. It's perfect." I explain.

"Well, Four will always love you back, so why do you need books to do that?" He says, oddly sounding partially intelligent.

"I don't know, I guess books are always a sure thing. With him, I'm not so sure. He could hate me for all I know."

"Oh please, he is hung up on you. I wouldn't be surprised if you two got married." I blush slightly.

"Yeah, well what about you and Marlene?" I prod.

"I don't know, it's complicated I guess."

"You, complicated? Ha! You make me laugh." I say sarcastically.

"Whatever. Anyway, books are awesome now shut up." I say crossing my legs in his lap and reopening my book. He tries to make me move my feet by I ignore him. As (lame) revenge he unlaces my high tops. Class begins and I turn my focus to the teacher.

I grab my books and stand up. I put one foot forward and fall over. I realize Uriah had tied my shoelaces in a knot. I quickly tug at them and curse at Uriah, who is running out the door laughing. I start grabbing my books and someone in front of me starts stacking them next to me. A hand pulls me up. I see a tall, almost as handsome as Tobias, stranger looking down at me. Well, I'm guessing he's tall. Truthfully I think anyone is tall. 12 year olds are giants to me.

"So why would someone like you be left on the ground to pick up your own books?"

"Well I guess the kid who picked up my books this morning is busy right now." I joke.

"Well, I guess you need a tutor."

"For what?" I ask

"Carrying books." He answers. I roll my eyes and say "I have to get to class." I leave him behind as I walk to my next class from the doorway he asks, "What's your name?"

"Tris Prior," I call over my shoulder. I can practically feel his smile as I walk away.

**I'm tired… Continuing later ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Picking up from my last chapter…**

**Tris's POV**

I sit in Spanish class not rally doing anything but passing notes with Christina. We always do this. Our teacher's this old bitty who is too senseless to figure out why I'm always writing when she turns around. Someone knocks on the door and walks in.

"Hi, some of us from the student council have balloons for the 'love your neighbor' fundraiser. Would you mind if we give out balloons real quick?" Our teacher gestures with her hand telling them its fine. Four kids walk in with balloons in their hands One has an immense amount and her hand practically floats as she carries them to me. I'm going to kill Tobias!

"Dude you got like 2 dozen!" Christina yells bringing all the more attention to me. I glare at her and look at the five in her hand. I put my hood on and walk out with the bell ringing behind me. I immediately grab my backpack and run to find Tobias.

"Four!" I scream when I see him. He looks up at my mass of balloons and laughs.

"I wonder who got you all those." He says sarcastically. I scowl at him. I try to hand them to him but he won't take the stupid balloons. I pull out a pencil and start poking one sot it pops, the loud noise brings more attention to me so I stop.

"Come on Tris have a little fun." He says.

"Four I can't fit all these in my car. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I had a twenty dollar bill and I didn't need to weigh down my wallet with change."

"There's way more than 20 balloons here." I tell him.

"Other people must have got some for you. Besides it's not-"

"ZEKE!" I hear Shauna scream. I see him at the end of the hallway smirking and Shauna running with balloons wrapped around her wrist. I can't tell if she's angry or happy. She lets go of the balloons and curls he fingers across the back of his neck, kissing him firmly. I guess she's happy. I allow my balloons to float up and mix with Shauna's. Tobias swoops me up and runs outside with me in his arms.

"Close your eyes." He says as he put me back on the ground. We walk a few feet and then helets me open my eyes. I stand in front of a sleek black motorcycle.

"Took me a while to find all the parts but it's finally finished." I nod.

"Let's go for a ride." I say.

**Short chapter sorry…but remember that comment from the first chapter? "Better than my old rusty bike," I didn't forget about it ;) I'll write more later. No quotes I think.**


End file.
